Flexible containers of the stand-up pouch variety are becoming increasingly widely used for containing beverages, particularly because they are relatively cheap to manufacture and are compact for transportation purposes. In contrast to glass and tin cans, stand-up pouches do not add significantly to the weight of the goods that they contain, especially when the goods are sold in bulk. For this reason wine is already sold in bulk containers in a bag-in-the-box form, where the bag is a pouch but not necessarily a stand-up pouch.
People prefer buying bulk containers as party-packs for entertaining. However, the sterile look of regular pouches or bag-in-box pouches is not aesthetically appealing and, thus to improve the appearance, and particularly when supplying beer or wine, people tend to purchase or rent miniature wooden kegs that normally contain 3 l, 5 l or 10 l of the goods. These kegs have the drawback of again adding to the weight of the goods making transportation to the event more difficult and cumbersome. Furthermore, the kegs normally remain the property of the filling businesses and are merely rented out for the event, which requires that the kegs need to be returned after the event is finished so as to obtain refund of a deposit paid.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a flexible container and a method for manufacturing thereof, which will assist in overcoming these problems.